life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Brooke Scott
Brooke Scott é uma aluna da Academia Blackwell. Max Caulfield já viu Brooke sair com Warren Graham algumas vezes e acha que Brooke parece fazer o tipo dele. Personalidade Semelhante à Alyssa Anderson, Brooke prefere ficar mais na sua; porém, ela parece gostar da companhia daqueles que considera inteligentes. Ela veio para a Blackwell para estudar ciência e matemática. Brooke é nerd e gosta de jogar em seu celular e ler. Ela também gosta de sair com Warren, pois eles possuem muitos gostos em comum. Ela é sincera e muitas vezes sarcástica, mas também pode parecer um pouco rude, pretensiosa e arrogante às vezes. Ela também é muito ciumenta e tende a descarregar sua frustração em outras pessoas. Seu lado ciumento parece ser conhecido por Alyssa, que será a primeira a dizer à Max para tomar cuidado para não deixar Brooke com ciúmes de sua proximidade com Warren. Brooke pode ser bastante grossa com Max quando o nome de Warren é mencionado, ou se descobrir que foi de alguma maneira trocada por Max. O comportamento de Brooke com Max sugere que ela realmente nutre um certo grau de ciúmes pela relação que ela tem com Warren. Isso poderia significar que Brooke tem sentimentos por Warren. Mais tarde, Brooke poderá admitir para Max que foi muito egoísta e pedirá desculpas por seu comportamento. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" No começo do episódio, Brooke é vista jogando em seu celular no corredor da Blackwell. Quando Max percorre o caminho até o banheiro pela segunda vez para salvar Chloe Price de levar um tiro de Nathan Prescott, ela encontrará Brooke no corredor de novo, mas não irá considerar ela alguém que possa ajudá-la. Pouco tempo depois, quando Max sai do prédio principal, Brooke será encontrada pilotando seu drone no campus. Quando Max se aproxima dela, Brooke irá supor que Max só veio até ela porque quer pilotar seu drone. Se Max tentar conversar com Brooke sobre o drone, Brooke será sarcástica e irá sugerir que acha Max ignorante, contradizendo o que Warren havia lhe contado sobre Max. Depois disso, Max pode examinar a mochila de Brooke atrás dela e encontrar a embalagem com o nome do drone. Ela poderá voltar no tempo e usar a informação para impressionar Brooke, que permitirá que Max voe com seu drone. Dentro do Dormitório Prescott, Max pode se aproximar do quarto de Brooke e ver a fórmula matemática que está escrita em sua placa. Max comentará que Warren deveria "estar aos pés" da Brooke. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Logo no começo do episódio, Brooke está encostada na parede do corredor do dormitório feminino com Juliet Watson. As duas estão assistindo ao vídeo de Kate Marsh, e Brooke comenta em tom de surpresa que não achava que Kate fosse do tipo que faz as coisas que aparecem no vídeo. Quando Juliet comenta que elas não deveriam estar assistindo ao vídeo, Brooke permanece indiferente e diz, "Agora todos já viram..." Se Max decidir falar com Brooke, poderá perguntar sobre a nevasca bizarra de ontem, com a qual Brooke revelará que ficou pasma. Querendo descobrir mais sobre a nevasca, Max pergunta à Brooke se ela pode explicar o ocorrido para uma "novata em ciências" como ela. Brooke responde que nem mesmo os meteorologistas podem explicar essa neve, mas aposta que Warren pode. Ela perguntará se Max já falou com Warren, e Max pode responder que irá depois. Em resposta, Brooke dirá "Sorte a sua", e falará que tem certeza que Warren irá encontrar Max. Max encontra Warren perto da saída para o estacionamento, e convidará Max para ir a um drive-in com ele. Aceitar o convite= Aceitar o convite Se aceitar o convite de Warren, Max dirá que também é fã da franquia Planeta dos Macacos. Warren, feliz por ter seu convite aceito, dirá, "Tenho que contar à Brooke que é com você que irei ao cinema." |-|Recusar o convite= Recusar o convite Se recusar o convite de Warren, Max dará a desculpa de que não consegue se concentrar em filmes no momento. Warren ficará decepcionado, mas aceitará a decisão dela e brincará sobre Max ser uma "humana maldita e suja".Uma referência à frase "maldito macaco sujo", do primeiro filme da franquia Planeta dos Macacos. Ele então dirá, "Tenho que ver se a Brooke quer ir ao drive-in, Max." Mais tarde na Academia Blackwell, Brooke é vista no laboratório de ciências com a Srta. Grant e Warren. Se Max olhar Brooke, irá perceber que ela parece agir como se Max não estivesse por perto, mas não sabe o porquê. Quando Max se aproxima dela para pedir ajuda no experimento de química, Brooke irá sarcasticamente sugerir que Warren só quer a ajuda de Max no experimento porque quer uma mente inferior ao seu lado. Falar com a Brooke (antes de ajudar o Warren)= Falar com a Brooke (antes de ajudar o Warren) Brooke perguntará à Max se ela está dando "sua voltinha diária". Max perguntará sobre seu drone, e Brooke dirá que a Srta. Grant a flagrou voando com ele no estacionamento e o confiscou, por causa de sua política contra vigilância, de acordo com Brooke. Ela irá sugerir que "não é como se estivesse vigiando o carro novo do Warren". Max irá perguntar, "Você já plantou um GPS nele?", e Brooke responderá, "Peguei emprestado o que ele tem em você", antes de voltar a mexer em seu celular. |-|Falar com a Brooke (depois de ajudar o Warren)= Falar com a Brooke (depois de ajudar o Warren) Max poderá ir falar com Brooke após ajudar Warren com seu experimento de ciências. Brooke perguntará à Max se ela está dando "sua voltinha diária". Max dirá que está ajudando Warren com seu experimento de química. Em um tom sarcástico, Brooke responderá, "Ah. Acho que ele precisava de uma assistente novata para não se sentir ameaçado. Mas você foi resgatar ele mesmo assim." Max dirá que ajudar as pessoas é aparentemente sua "natureza". Brooke parecerá irritada ao responder que Warren ignora os especialistas bem à sua frente (indicando que ela é um deles) e que nunca iria pedir sua ajuda. Se questionada mais a fundo sobre o assunto, Brooke dirá que entende mais de robótica que de química. Perto do final do episódio, Brooke está entre a multidão de alunos da Blackwell que presenciam a tentativa de suicídio de Kate Marsh. Se Max hesitar em ir ao dormitório, Alyssa poderá ser ouvida dizendo à Brooke que não acredita no que está acontecendo. Assim que Max consegue congelar o tempo, Brooke é vista no meio da multidão com os braços erguidos e o rosto virado para o lado, quando vê que Kate está prestes a pular. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Kate morreu= Kate morreu Após a morte de Kate, Brooke mudará a mensagem da placa de seu quarto, juntamente com as outras garotas no dormitório. Ela substituirá sua equação matemática pelas palavras "VINGANÇA PARA KATE MARSH / Brooke". |-|Salvou a Kate= Salvou a Kate Se Max conseguiu salvar Kate, Brooke deixará o seguinte comentário na página de Max, "Ver você sair daquele telhado com a Kate foi a melhor coisa que eu vi na minha vida. Obrigada." As habitantes do dormitório irão escrever mensagens de melhoras para Kate em suas placas, e Brooke irá substituir a equação matemática na sua placa pelas palavras "NÓS VAMOS ESPERAR A KATE! / Brooke". |-|Mark Jefferson suspenso= Mark Jefferson suspenso Se Mark Jefferson for suspenso da Competição Heróis do Cotidiano, uma página na internet declarando apoio a ele será criada. Brooke comentará na página, "Tragam de volta o Sr. Jefferson!" Se Max escolher explorar o vestiário feminino na piscina da Blackwell, poderá encontrar um cartaz anunciando o cinema drive-in americano dentro do armário da Brooke. Ao olhar o cartaz, ela comentará que Brooke aparentemente queria ir ao drive-in com Warren. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Brooke aparece pilotando seu drone fora dos dormitórios da Blackwell. Quando Max se aproxima dela, poderá ouvir Brooke comentando como é irônico Warren estar levando Max com ele para o drive-in se Max aceitou seu convite, mas ela fará alegremente sobre seus planos de ir ao drive-in com Warren se Max rejeitou sua oferta anteriormente. Max pode pedir à Brooke para dar uma volta com seu drone mais uma vez. Se Max aceitou o convite de Warren, Brooke negará o pedido, dizendo que Max "não tem tempo" para voar com o drone. Se Max recusou o convite de Warren, Brooke irá alegremente deixar que Max pilote o drone, dizendo que precisa ver a hora exata de seu encontro com Warren. Brooke é mais tarde vista na Festa do Fim do Mundo. Se Max encorajou Daniel DaCosta a ir à festa, Brooke e ele farão planos de uma viagem na estrada para um museu de artes em Portland, se ela não estiver comprometida com Warren. Se Max aceitou o convite de Warren para ir ao drive-in, Brooke poderá resolver os problemas que tem com ela e as duas se tornarão amigas. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Brooke aparece pela primeira vez na sequência reversa do corredor durante o pesadelo da Max. Ela aparece de novo na cena do restaurante, sentada no chão e mexendo no celular. Quando Max se aproxima dela, Brooke diz que espera que Max faça a coisa certa. Realidade Alternativa Na realidade alternativa que Max cria quando impede que o pai de Chloe, William Price, morra em um acidente de carro, Brooke ainda estuda na Academia Blackwell. Quando Max pega o ônibus para ir à casa da Chloe, Brooke é vista sentada em um dos bancos da direita no ônibus, mas se levanta para olhar por uma janela perto de Max quando três baleias jubarte aparecem mortas na praia. Relacionamentos Amigos *Warren Graham - Apesar de seu claro interesse por Warren, ele parece não se importar com isso (ou não saber dos sentimentos dela) e eles continuam bons amigos. Se Max recusa o convite de Warren para ir ao cinema, Brooke é a primeira pessoa a quem ele recorre para não ir sozinho ao drive-in. Na "Festa do Fim do Mundo", se Max havia aceitado a oferta de Warren anteriormente, Brooke irá reconhecer que não pensou nos sentimentos de Warren quando ficou brava com Max e pedirá desculpas à ela por ter sido egoísta em relação à ele. *Max Caulfield (Determinante) - Dependendo das decisões de Max, ela e Brooke podem ser amigas. Brooke deixará que Max pilote seu drone no Episódio 1 se Max olhar a embalagem de seu drone para saber o nome e o modelo. Ela permitirá que Max voe com seu drone mais uma vez no Episódio 4, se Max recusou a oferta de Warren de ir ao cinema com ele. *Daniel DaCosta - (Determinante) - Independente se Max convence Daniel de ir à festa ou não, Daniel e Brooke, em algum momento do jogo, têm uma conversa sobre Kate. Se Max convencê-lo a ir, ele e Brooke estarão juntos na festa. Interesses Amorosos *Warren Graham - Brooke claramente tem sentimentos por Warren, pois fica com ciúmes de Max se ela aceitar o convite de Warren para ir ao drive-in, e irá aceitar o convite se Max recusar. Alguns alunos na Blackwell parecem ter conhecimento dos sentimentos de Brooke por Warren. Apesar de os dois terem um interesse mútuo por ciência, não fica claro se os sentimentos dela podem ser recíprocos ou não. *Daniel DaCosta (Determinante) - Brooke pode acabar fazendo planos de ir à um museu de artes em Portland com Daniel se Max conseguir convencê-lo a ir à "Festa do Fim do Mundo", isso se Brooke já não tiver um encontro marcado com Warren para ir ao drive-in. Inimigos *Max Caulfield (Determinante) - Brooke tem claramente inveja de Max por Warren estar mais interessado nela. Dependendo das decisões de Max (resumindo, aceitar o convite de Warren para ir ao cinema), Brooke será hostil com ela no Episódio 4. Porém, uma reconciliação é possível e Brooke poderá marcar uma tarde para deixar Max voar com seu drone. Independente das decisões de Max, deve ser notado que Brooke respeita ela por ter salvado/tentado salvar a Kate, e mantém um certo nível de educação ao falar com ela. Curiosidades *Seu quarto no Dormitório Feminino é o 220. *O drone de Brooke é um drone HiFly, modelo B400 EVO. Ele possui a mesma pintura e o formato semelhante ao do helicóptero de ataque que a personagem Trace pilota no primeiro jogo da DONTNOD, Remember Me. *No dormitório feminino, Brooke colocou em um dos quadros um anúncio de seu Clube do Livro das Garotas Nerds, na esperança de encontrar almas de mente inteligente para ler e discutir sobre autores como Ursula K. Le Guin, Robin Hobb, Neil Gaiman, Piers Anthony, Terry Brooks, David Calvo e Marion Zimmer Bradley. De acordo com o cartaz, ela também detesta "moleques bruxos" e "vampiros tristes". *Seu email da Blackwell para contato é BrookeS@BlackwellAcademy.ed *Nas fases iniciais de desenvolvimento do jogo, Brooke iria se chamar Hayley. Referências à este nome ainda podem ser encontradas nos arquivos do jogo; uma sequência animada de Brooke pilotando seu drone em "Chrysalis" está identificada como "AS_E1_3A_CampusA_Hayley". *Houve uma versão beta de "Out of Time" em que Kate diz que Brooke caçoa dela por não ser ateísta.Max: "A Brooke é sua amiga, não é?" Kate: "Você não sabe de nada, Max. A Brooke tira sarro de mim porque não sou ateísta. Talvez eu seja agora..." Como esta informação foi removida da versão oficial, pode não ser considerada verdadeira. *O desenho do moletom de Brooke em "Chrysalis" faz uma referência à Star Wars, representando três sabres de luz, como confirmado oficialmente pela DONTNOD no Twitter.A DONTNOD confirmou esta referência pelo Twitter (inglês) no dia 4 de maio de 2016, o Dia Internacional de Star Wars. *O jogo que ela está jogando em seu celular nos primeiros dois episódios parece ser um jogo de corrida à primeira vista, mas é na verdade uma referência à marca Nerf.Mais informações neste post do Reddit (inglês) thumb *Outro jogo, que Brooke joga na Festa do Fim do Mundo em "Dark Room", é provavelmente uma referência à Candy Crush Saga. Uma prova disso é o título do jogo nos arquivos de texto (TX_Mob_CadyCrash). Galeria Capturas de Tela Brooke2.png|Brooke no corredor da Blackwell em "Chrysalis" Brooke3.png|Brooke pilotando seu drone no campus em "Chrysalis" Brooke4.jpg|Brooke falando com Max em "Chrysalis" 1/2 Brooke5.jpg|Brooke falando com Max em "Chrysalis" 2/2 Juliet&Brooke.jpg|Brooke e Juliet assistindo ao vídeo da Kate em "Out of Time" Brooke6.jpg|Brooke falando com Max em "Out of Time" 1/2 Brooke&Max.jpg|Brooke falando com Max em "Out of Time" 2/2 Brooke7.png|Brooke no laboratório de ciências em "Out of Time" Brooke8.png|Brooke falando com Max no laboratório em "Out of Time" 1/2 Brooke9.jpg|Brooke falando com Max no laboratório em "Out of Time" 2/2 Brooke10.png|Brooke congelada no tempo em "Out of Time" Brooke11.jpg|Brooke na realidade alternativa em "Chaos Theory" Brooke12.png|Brooke do lado de fora do dormitório em "Dark Room" Brooke13.jpg|Brooke falando com Max em "Dark Room" 1/2 Brooke13.2.jpg|Brooke falando com Max em "Dark Room" 2/2 Brooke14.png|Brooke na festa em "Dark Room" Brooke15.jpg|Brooke falando com Max na festa em "Dark Room" Brooke16.jpg|Brooke durante o pesadelo de Max em "Polarized" Arte Conceitual BrookeConceito.jpg|Arte conceitual de Fred Augis Referências de:Brooke Scott en:Brooke Scott es:Brooke Scott pl:Brooke Scott ru:Брук Скотт Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens da Realidade Alternativa Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange